


Second Helpings

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a reward for good behavior, Arthur lends Merlin to his knights. Later, Merlin returns to him and tells him <i>all</i> about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Helpings

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of an old kinkmeme fill. Now with a new (and possibly better) title. 
> 
> To expand on the tags, everything that happens in this is consensual on both Merlin and Arthur's sides.

Arthur stuck his sword in the ground, pulling off his helmet and surveying the knights. “You did well today, Kay,” he said at last. “Your footwork was better. Not as shoddy as last time.”

“Thank you, sire,” Kay said, bowing.

Arthur beckoned for Merlin to step closer. Merlin did, already feeling a hot curl of arousal stirring in his belly. “You deserve a reward, Kay,” Arthur said, his hands tightening around Merlin’s arms. “Would the use of my servant for the evening please you?”

Kay raised hot eyes to Merlin. “Yes, sire.”

Arthur gave Merlin a shove. “Go with him. And Kay?”

“Sire?”

“I shall want him later, and you know I like him well prepared. Do a thorough job, won’t you?”

Kay nodded, and Merlin shuddered at Arthur’s words, already thinking of when he would be sent to Arthur, used and open, for his master to claim once again.

**

Arthur looked up at the soft knock on the door. A second later, Merlin opened it. 

“You look well-fucked,” Arthur observed, letting one of his hands drop down to rub himself through his trousers. He had denied himself all evening, saving it for when Merlin arrived. 

Merlin flushed, standing still and letting Arthur look at his rumpled hair, the reddening marks on his neck. The outline of his erection, straining against the restricting cloth.

“Did Kay give you a taste of his cock?” Arthur asked, standing up and pulling off his tunic.

“Yes, sire,” Merlin said. He continued, knowing that Arthur wanted to hear it, “He made me suck his cock first.”

“Mmmm, did he fuck your sweet mouth?” Arthur murmured, tilting Merlin’s chin up and giving him a kiss.

“Yes,” Merlin gasped, pressing closer.

But Arthur held his shoulders, keeping him in place. “And you liked it, didn’t you?”

Merlin nodded. “But then he pulled out and told me to get on my hands and knees.”

“And what did you do?” Arthur nibbled on Merlin’s neck, gently licking the red marks that Kay had left there.

“I took down my trousers and knelt for him.” Merlin moaned, sliding his hand over Arthur’s chest. “I was already hard,” he confessed.

“Did Kay open you with his fingers?”

“Just one. And then he knelt behind me and pushed his prick in.” Arthur squeezed Merlin through his trousers, and Merlin whimpered. “It felt so big.”

“Did he fuck you, then?”

“He held onto my hips and fucked me. I tried to touch myself, but he told me no.”

“That’s right. Did you listen to him?”

Merlin nodded. “I rested my head on my arms and pushed back onto his cock. It wasn’t long before he came.”

“His warm come filling your hole,” Arthur murmured, helping Merlin take off his tunic. “I bet that felt good, didn’t it?”

“So good,” Merlin sighed. “And then he pulled out and made me lick his prick clean. He held me, then, and played with my cock, but he wouldn’t let me come.”

“Did he say anything?” Arthur whispered, pushing forward and rubbing himself on Merlin’s thigh.

“He told me my arse was tight, that my hole felt so good around his cock. That he was going to put it back in me as soon as he was hard again.” Merlin’s breath hitched. “I told him that I wanted it so badly, that I needed him to fuck me again.”

“Did he?”

“Yes.” Merlin sought Arthur’s mouth, and Arthur gave him another kiss. “He called me a slut.” Merlin bent and sucked at one of Arthur’s nipples. “He made me beg for it,” Merlin whispered against his skin.

“What next?” Arthur reached down again and fondled Merlin through the rough fabric still covering him.

“He bent me over the end of his bed and slid his prick back in my arse. Then he started thrusting, telling me to take it.”

“And he came in you again?”

“Mmmm. He milked his prick in my arse. I could feel his come running down my thighs.”

Arthur drew in a sharp breath. “Let’s see how wet he got you.” He helped Merlin over to the bed, and Merlin stripped off his trousers, getting onto his knees and spreading his legs. 

Arthur slid a finger into his arse. Yes, Merlin was still wet, dripping with come and oil. Arthur added another finger and fucked him a little. Merlin whimpered, pushing back. Drawing out his fingers, Arthur held them up to Merlin’s mouth, and Merlin sucked and licked at them eagerly. 

“Did Kay say anything before you left?”

“He told me to tell you thank you, for letting him use me.”

“Well, he deserved a reward.” Arthur took off his own trousers and got behind Merlin. He rested the head of his prick against Merlin’s arse. “Perhaps you’ve been fucked enough today.”

“No, no, please, sire,” Merlin begged. “I want your cock. It was all I could think about, when Kay was taking me.”

“Is that so?” Arthur murmured, pleased, tracing Merlin’s hole with his thumb. He pushed in slowly, listening to Merlin’s pleading whines. “You _are_ mine. Even if I let others have a taste of you, it is fitting that you should still crave your master’s cock.”

He started thrusting, his prick slipping easily in Merlin’s wet hole, which clenched around him. 

“Please, sire, please,” Merlin gasped, and Arthur nodded.

“Touch yourself. You may come.”

A few strokes of his hand and Merlin was coming, spurting onto the sheets. Arthur groaned and fucked him harder, finally shooting his own seed into Merlin. Trembling, he stretched over Merlin’s back, pressing them down into the sheets. He kept his cock lodged in Merlin’s arse. 

“When I get hard again, I’ll take you once more,” he promised. Merlin wriggled closer, nodding.

“Who would you like tomorrow?” Arthur asked.

“Tristan, I think. He likes me to ride him and sometimes he invites one of the maids to join us,” Merlin said. “And I know you love hearing _all_ about it.”


End file.
